


In Love With His Best Friend

by SteelBlueVixen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batcave, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelBlueVixen/pseuds/SteelBlueVixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark finally decides to confess his love for Bruce and Bruce is not sure it is a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Love With His Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> My first Superbat fic ! I don't know if it's really good but I am proud of it.

Clark was in love with his best friend. Who wouldn't be ? He was handsome, clever, witty and... totally inaccessible. To be honest, he knew Bruce was way out of his league. Yes, he was the Man of steel : Superman ! But Bruce was a billionaire and Batman at night. And Batman was the best detective of the world. He couldn't compare to him, but he couldn't help himself. He was in love with his best friend.

Bruce was in love with his best friend. He didn't want it to happen, but he couldn't stop it. After all, he was attractive, smart, nice and... totally inaccessible. He knew Clark was too perfect for him. Of course, Bruce was rich and the Dark Knight. But Clark was Superman : the savior, the symbol of hope. He was the sun when Bruce was the moon, they couldn't be together. They were too much different. But his feelings were too strong. He was in love with his best friend.

ooOoo

Clark was in his office at the Daily Planet, he was thinking about Bruce... like all the day. But right now he was thinking about a plan to tell Bruce how he feels about him. He couldn't focus on his work until he knew what Bruce thinks about him and his feelings. What could happen ? It couldn't be worse than his current situation, right ?... Yes it could be. He could lose his best friend, the only one to fully knew him. Clark couldn't bear the rejection. He wouldn't survive it. Their interactions would be totally awkward after it. Well more than their current ones. But he needed to do something, he couldn't live like that anymore.

Bruce was in the Batcave, he was looking through some files. He stumbled accross the file of Superman. His thoughts were absorbed by the Kryptonian. He hated to think about him, he was too distracting. But he wanted him so much. He knew Clark was attracted by him, he wasn't really subtle about it. But he didn't know if it was more than just a desire driven by lust. And he didn't want just that, he wanted real love. He mentally slapped himself for being so cliché. But he wanted to go see a movie with him, to eat breakfast together and not just pure sex. He needed to think about something else because nothing would change. It couldn't, it wouldn't be professional of him. They were colleagues ! And in the best moments friends... He couldn't risk their friendship for something that selfish. But he wanted to...

ooOoo

Clark decided what he had to do in the evening, just after finishing one of his stories. He needed to talk with Bruce, he needed to tell him, to get it off his chest. He entered the alleyway behind the journal and changed really fast. Superman headed up Gotham City faster than ever. He wanted to see Bruce, he craved to see him. He arrived to the Batcave in less than a minute. Bruce was working on his computer, he didn't even turn around when he arrived. He greeted him with a little 'night'. Clark clenched his fists with the stress building up. He didn't know anymore if he wanted to tell him. Hearing no answer from the reporter Bruce turned to face him. Worry filled his eyes when he saw his friend so tensed. He wanted to go to him and reassure him but he couldn't do that. It was not professional.

''What do you want ?'' his voice was as soft as he could make it.

''I- I wanted to tell you something... Something that you might not like...''

''How can you know ?''

''It's just that...'' Clark lost all of his courage right now and raised his head. His baby blue eyes met the icy cold ones of the caped crusader. He couldn't hold it anymore ''I LOVE YOU !!'' He screamed.

Bruce sighed and got up abruptly. He closed the long distance between them and looked in the eyes of the farm boy. Their faces were only inches away. Clark couldn't help but felt a little panicked about this new intimacy. Bruce just looked at him and stared into his eyes, his emotions were impossible to read. ''You know it's not a good idea to love me ?'' He just said with a total neutral tone.

''Is that all you have to say ?'' He answered in disbelief.

''What do you want me to say ? I know I am attracted to you and I can't do anything about it. But we can't be in a relation-''

''AND WHY THAT ?!?'' Clark screamed angry.

''I'm not the ideal boyfriend and I don't have time for somebody else... And it would be dangerous...''

''I see what you're trying to do. You're trying to scare me away, but it won't work. You are not perfect but you're what I always wanted and we can manage time for each other, we already see each other out of work, and seriously, dangerous ? I have superpowers and already some battles in my life. I had surpass all my fears to tell you my feelings and I won't let you get away with that.''

Clark grabbed the hand of Bruce and drew him closer until their chests touched. He crashed his lips on the pink ones of the other man. The kiss was sloppy and hard but it felt so right for Bruce. He grabbed the face of Clark and entwined his fingers in the black locks of the kryptonian. He didn't want it to end. Clark smiled into the kiss feeling the dark knight kissing back. He couldn't feel more happy. Eventually they broke the kiss gasping for air. Well Bruce was gasping for air, the Kryptonian was perfectly fine. He had a huge grin on his face.

''I can't believe I fell for that...'' Bruce glared at him.

''That ? It was my best kiss.'' Clark was clearly disappointed.

''Well maybe you need to practice...'' Bruce chuckled.

He didn't need to say it twice, the farm boy sealed his lips with his. He grunted when he heard the other moaned, he slips hesitantly his tongue in the wet cavern of the younger one. But he was reassured when he heard another groan. After hearing a little more moans he decide to attack the sensitive flesh of Bruce's neck. He nibbled on it gently, the other man pressed his hips on his thigh asking for more. He grabbed the dark hair to have a better access to his Adam's apple, his other hand were lifting the leg of the caped crusader. He wanted him so much, right now. And he could feel the bulge in the pants of Bruce which told him he wanted him all the same.

The mind of Bruce was filled by a thick substance. He couldn't remember why he didn't want this to happen. All that matters now was that Clark was in his arms doing things he didn't allowed himself to dream about. But the dark knight needed to collect his thoughts, he didn't like not to have the control. ''We shouldn't be doing that...''

Clark raised his head and he looked at Bruce, worry filling his eyes. Bruce had a reassuring smile on his face. ''I meant not here.''

In the fastest flight Bruce had never seen, they were in the master's room of the Wayne Manor moaning and screaming each other name...

ooOoo

Clark awoke abruptly, all of it was just a dream !! The sweat was cold on his forehead. Then he felt a pressure on his chest. He looked down slowly... There he was, his new lover : the one and only Bruce Wayne. A sigh escaped his lips when he understood it wasn't a dream. Bruce shifted a little and mumbled something in his sleep. Clark smiled at the sight and cuddled a little deeper in the sheets, taking his love in his arms. He whispered ''mine'' in his ears, he could almost feel him grin against his neck. It was so good to be in love with his best friend.


End file.
